


"hopeless romantic" - villian!junko x hero!mahiru

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yes
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Koizumi Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	"hopeless romantic" - villian!junko x hero!mahiru

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna kill someone

Junko sat still on the windowsill, gazing out her window from inside her supposed secret lair. The structure loomed over the town, giving junko the ability the watch over it, how, orderly everything was. How it seemed like nothing bad ever happened. It disgusted junko, down to her core. She wanted chaos, destruction, everything that could turn any ordinary town into a hell scape. it was interesting how she could disguise herself as a regular citizen so effortlessly, how no one suspected a thing. Even though she could've easily been identified, no one seems to look twice at her. Junko loomed over everything, fantasizing about different ways she could corrupt and destroy it. It sent a wave of despair all throughout he body, making junko slightly grin. As junko embraced her despair, one of her henchmen entered the room. Mukuro ikusaba, one of junko's best, and most loyal henchmen, slowly handed what seemed like a newspaper to junko, "it's for you" Mukuro said. "Yeah no shit" junko whispered under her breath as she read the cover page of the newspaper. "Rising hero, Mahiru koizumi saves woman from burning house" the cover read. Junko's eyes widened a bit, "New hero eh?" She said. "Guess ill have to show them who's boss around here" junko continued, slowly slipping on a fur coat of hers.

-time skip-

" This just in, Malicious Villian: Junko Enoshima, makes a threat " the news continued as our hero's prepared for trouble. "Guess you can prove yourself to be powerful as you always say you are" said what seemed like a leader of sorts. Mahiru was thought to be weak by the other hero's in her team, it seemed like no one believed in what she could do, they didn't know what she was capable of doing. Mahiru nodded her head to what the team leader was saying, strapping on different types of gear to her limbs. The team finished getting ready, thinking that even if there is an actual problem going on, they would find a way to disarm it and stop Junko's plans from playing out.

The group of hero's arrived at supposedly junko's lair. They never really knew where she was because she constantly changes location. It was frustrating, but through varying techniques, they would find out where she was by the time she would being letting her plan act out. No one really knew how they figured it out, but that was beside their worries. The hero's stood near the entrance of junko's lair, slowly beginning to enter. Junko seemed to be sitting in a throne like chair at the end of a large, hallway like room. Mahiru stepped closer, trying to prove her bravery to her peers.

As Mahiru got nearer, she heard junko say something, "so, you're the supposed 'rising hero' eh?" Junko said, glancing at the group of hero's, resting her gaze at Mahiru. "You look...weak" junko said with a slight scowl "hm, I guess this'll be an easy fight" she spoke once more, smirking while taking a sip of what seemed like wine out of her glass. Mahiru froze a bit, knowing she was probably doomed. Junko cleared her throat as she stood up. "Guess you're wondering what I'm planning? Well the answer is, nothing! I just wanted to fight that rising hero of yours!" She said as she set her glass of wine on a nearby table "what are you waiting for, show me what got you that title of yours" she said. "In the name of justice and bravery, I will defeat you." Mahiru said.

Junko nodded, pulling out a sword from inside her large fur jacket.  
((A/N: she hides swords in her jacket because yes))   
"Now's the time, give it all you got! You got this" Mahiru thought to herself as she began the usage of her powers. She had the power of teleportation, letting her teleport to different places at any time. Mahiru waited for junko to make the first move, her plan was to dodge Junko's attacks by teleporting around the room , eventually being able to find a weapon to actually fight with. Junko lifted her sword into the air, promptly attempting to strike Mahiru with it. Mahiru teleported to the other side of the room, successfully dodging the attack. Junko continued, getting close to Mahiru, swinging her sword in different directions to attack her. Mahiru continued dodging the attacks, slightly teasing junko. After a while of doing that Mahiru finally started to teleport and move slower, making junko able to hit her. Junko grabbed Mahiru's arm, pinning her down to the floor. Mahiru gasped for a minute, not expecting to get caught that fast. Junko lifted her sword up to Mahiru's throat, slightly smiling.

Tears began to trickle down Mahiru's cheeks. Junko stared into Mahiru's eyes, realising how...beautiful they were. Junko sat there for a minute, slowly glancing from detail to detail on Mahiru's face and body. Junko felt a strange feeling as she continued, she felt her heart start beating faster. She glanced back to Mahiru's face and quickly realized Mahiru was crying "i-is she that scared?" Junko thought to herself. Just as junko started attempting to calm Mahiru, one of the hero's from Mahiru's team jumped into the situation, he began kicking junko attempting to get her off Mahiru. He scooped up Mahiru in his arms and ran out, signaling the other hero's to leave too. Junko watched them leave, slowly starting to realize, "holy shit I'm In love with a hero" she thought to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand.   
Junko sat there in shock, she couldn't believe she had just fallen in love with....a..hero.

-TO BE CONTINUED-  
((Word Count- 958 words))

<><><><><><><><><><>  
-Author notes-  
I hope you all enjoyed this part of my story! Next update will be coming soon!!!  
<><><><><><><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> yee


End file.
